


I'm an alien fucker

by nobody_is_typing



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobody_is_typing/pseuds/nobody_is_typing
Relationships: Yautja (Predator)/Original Character(s), Yautja (Predator)/Original Female Character(s), Yautja (Predator)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	I'm an alien fucker

“I’ve made a lot of progress from where I used to be, a lot of progress.” You tell him, staring at your hands as you take a deep breath. “But it’s knowing that I’ll be working on this for the rest of my life, that I can do so so well, and still not be able to get rid of it that frustrates me. That I’ll never be able to relax and not worry about the impulses or the intrusive thoughts or the depressive episodes or the anxiety or the triggers. That I’ll be stuck with them forever, no matter how well I do." 

’A battle?’ He asks, the translator echoing in your head. 

"Kind of, I guess. It’s more thoughts and impulses." 

’Explain.‘ 

"Well, this is more 'bad’ by human standards but I think about how easy it would be to step on someone’s skull and smash it. Or the ways I could kill myself, even if I don’t want to. Or just general violence that used to scare me. And then there’s how I’d put myself in dangerous situations because I felt like no one could hurt me.”

’No one can hurt you now.’ He interjects as he straightens his shoulders and exhales a low growl, you smile and take his hand in yours. 

“I know and I don’t want to hurt myself anymore either. But it’s like when you were training as a youngling and doing things wrong, you had to break yourself from those habits. Except I never really get mine to go away." 

’So you fight… Yourself?’

"Basically, yes.”

You’re waiting for him to call you weak, to call you crazy, to have some kind of negative reaction. But he moves to place himself in front of you in a gesture used among yautja to honor their recently blooded, you have never been so confused, but you’re thankful he’s not angry. ’My life mate is very strong, I am honored you chose me.’

“Strong?”

’You are your strongest prey and your strongest hunter, to be at war with yourself is a battle worthy of a yautja.’ Your vision blurs as he finishes, relief washing through you at his words. He thinks you’re worthy? Genuinely thinks so? Before you can say anything, he goes and gets your medication from the bathroom, holding it in front of him like he would present a prize. 'This is your weapon?' 

“One of them.” You nod after pressing down the urge to burst into tears. 

’What else?’ He looks so eager and you realize that this is legitimately you showing your life mate your arsenal, something so personal and intimate and you’re sharing it with him. 

“Showers, getting enough sleep, getting out of bed, going outside, exercise, that kind of thing." 

’Very well, I will help you in your fight.' 

"Can I have a hug?” His stance softens and he immediately pulls you closer, his mandibles pressed gently against the top of your head.

‘Always.’


End file.
